


Spider-Man 4

by Rareshipsgalore



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Because they won't do it, F/M, Fantastic Four Cameos, I will., Pete has a beard, Sex, Sinister Six - Freeform, Smut, Storyboard led?, sony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-01 12:11:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17867021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rareshipsgalore/pseuds/Rareshipsgalore
Summary: Yeah, I made this cause I could.Sue me.





	1. Main Titles and Intro

**Author's Note:**

> You can already hear it.

COLUMBIA  
a SONY PICTURES ENTERTAINMENT company

MARVEL TM

COLUMBIA PICTURES PRESENTS

A MARVEL ENTERPRISES/ LAURA ZISKIN PRODUCTION

...

SPIDER-MAN 4

...

TOBEY MAGUIRE

KIRSTEN DUNST

BRYCE DALLAS HOWARD

ANNE HATHAWAY

JOHN MALKOVICH

ROSEMARY HARRIS

J.K. SIMMONS  
ELIZABETH BANKS  
TED RAIMI

CHRIS PINE  
DYLAN BAKER

BRUCE CAMPBELL  
SIMON PEGG  
LOU FERRIGNO

AND ALFRED MOLINA

CASTING BY  
LECOBBOIBEEBOP

MUSIC BY  
DANNY ELFMAN

COSTUME DESIGNERS  
JAMES ACHESON  
GARY JONES  
ALEX ROSS

VISUAL EFFECTS DESIGNED BY  
JOHN DYKSTRA, ASC

FILM EDITOR  
BOB MURAWSKI

PRODUTION DESIGNERS  
NEIL SPISAK  
J. MICHAEL RIVA

DIRECTOR OF PHOTOGRAPHY  
BILL POPE, ASC

CO-PRODUCER  
GRANT CURTIS

EXECUTIVE PRODUCERS  
STAN LEE  
KEVIN FEIGE

EXECUTIVE PRODUCER  
JOSEPH M. CARACCIOLO

PRODUCED BY  
LAURA ZISKIN  
LECOBBOIBEEBOP

BASED ON THE MARVEL COMIC BOOK BY  
STAN LEE AND STEVE DITKO

SCREEN STORY BY  
ALFRED GOUGH & MILES MILLAR  
AND MICHAEL CHABON

SCREENPLAY BY  
ALVIN SARGENT  
DAVID KOEPP  
LECOBBOIBEEBOP

DIRECTED BY  
SAM RAIMI

...

Spider-Man steps into view and sits on the ledge of a building. He takes off his mask, showing a new beard while he sets down a police radio next to him and a pizza box to his other side. He tosses the mask behind him and opens the box to take out a slice. He now turns the radio on.

'Oh, hey there! Let's do this one last time...

My name is Peter Parker. I was bitten by a radioactive spider. And for the past 7 years, I've been the one and only, Spider-Man.

I'm pretty sure you know the rest.

"With Great Power, come Great Responsibility."

I've saved a bunch of people, fell in love, saved the city.

Then I saved the city some more, then again, and again, and again, and again.

Sadly, my Uncle died, my best friend's dad killed himself, Otto Octavius sacrificd himself to save the city, my best friend Harry sacrificed himself to save me. Me and MJ are still working through it. I mean, we're now married and expecting.

But look, now I'm a comic book, some sort of cereal, I was asked to do a Christmas album, I now have an excellent theme song, and a so-so popsicle.

I mean, I've looked a lot worse...

But after everything, I still looove being Spider-Man. What guy wouldn't?

So, no matter how many more hits I'll take, I will always find a way to get back up and come back.

The only one standing between this city and ruin, is me.'

Peter is almost to the last slice when the radio picks up his attention.

-bleep- "Robbery at the Federal Reserve Bank on 33 Liberty Street, requesting units. Over."-bleep-

Peter turns the scanner off and stands up. He turns around and thwips his mask over to him and catches it. He puts it on and zips away.

He then webs the last slice to him so he can eat it.


	2. A normal life for Peter Parker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enter Mysterio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still a waitin' for Neburocket and Harumaina. Seriously, do I have to make one of those too? I mean, I'm not opposed to it... -blushes-

FEDERAL RESERVE BANK OF NEW YORK, 6th FLOOR, SUNSET

Two officers fall to their knees, covering their eyes as the yell in horror. They fall to the floor, still screaming as a form emerges from a green smoke cloud behind them. The figure shoots his arms up, moving smoke out of the way to reveal a muscular man with a bowl helmet, green suit, yellow gloves, and a purple cape. 

A large group of duffle bags levitate past him and plops down in front of his new hostages.

"Place your valuables and the money in those vaults into these bags or suffer the fate of these two and the wrath of Mysterio!", the captor states, lifting his cape for dramatic effect.

The people hesitate. Mysterio notices this and he takes a threatening step forward.

"NOW!", his voice booms as the emerald mist behind him cracks with thunder. The men take off their watches and take out their wallets. The women take off rings, necklaces, bracelets, and earings. He waves his left hands and the smoke passes over the guards, they then fall unconscious, their screaming now done. He steps closes to the nearest man, the fog not far behind.

"Open the vault, if you would be so kind.", he says as the duffle bags now float to him. The man obliges and walks over to said vault. He inputs a pin and opens the large door. The mist draws closer. Mysterio faces the man and raises an opened hand, as he waves it, the man goes flying back into the smoke.

Fog flies over the money and the cash starts flying into the bags. 

"This is too easy..."

Behind the man of mystery, a hostage hears a vent open and he looks to the ceiling. There he sees Spider-Man lower on a silk web to meet the man face to face.

"Shh...", the hero whispers as he placed a finger over his mask. Suddenly, a ball of mist slams into Spidey, sending him back into a few office booths. Mysterio quickly turns, throwing the end of his cape out of the way. He crossed his arms.

"I wondered what it would take for you to notice I, the true Sorcerer Supreme!", Mysterio exclaimed.

Spider-Man shook his head and got to his feet.

"Sorry buddy, but I only know one Master if the Mystic Arts, and he sure doesn't look like a fortune teller's table!", he said in reply. A few people laughed around them.

"Silence!", Mysterio yelled. His arms still crossed, he started flying up, "Nobody makes me the laughingstock and lives to tell about it!"

"First time for everything, by the way, can you even see out of that thing? I mean, it just looks like a fish bowl with some smoke inside. So, is it like a one-way mirror sort of thing or-?", Spidey doesn't get to finish before he's blasted by a green bolt of energy, "Ow."

"Dainted fool!", Mysterio shouts, "I have seeped into what the guards dread, so tell me, what do you dread?!" He throws some sort of pellets which sends gas directly into the webhead's face.

Spidey swipes his hand at the gas and coughs some out, he then hears a familiar metallic screeching as robotic tentacles leave the mist and open their mandables to reveal a singular red eye at the center of each claw. Spider-Man takes a step back.

"Octavius?!", he questions as an arm goes flying at him. Strange that his spider-sense wasn't going off, but then again, it did that now and then, if the danger was all too sudden. He jumps out of their way as they snap open and closed, trying to get a grab on him. Then, one passes through him and be figures it out.

"Fakes... Nice try, Mr. Eaow!"

"It's: Mysterio!", the man shouts back as he dramatically shielded himself with his cape.

"Well, Mystery O, fun's over. Time to pack up and leave!", Spider-Man says as he webs a desk and throws it at Mysterio. Mysterio dodges and smoke balls around his hands as he now flies.

"My thoughts exactly, you creetin!", he responded, sending a bolt at the hero. Spider-Man moves and shoots another web at a cabinet. He swings it around his head and chucks it at the smoke behind Mysterio. A crash is heard and sparks fly. The green fog dissipates, showing a damaged generator. 

Spider-Man walked up to Mysterio, who was now looking chubbier than before, and raises a closed fist. He pulls it back. Mysterio backed up and held his hands out in front of him in defense.

"H-Hey, there must be some misunderstanding because it's all just a joke-", he says as Spidey punches the fish-bowl helmet right off his face. The man falls on his hands and knees as he holds his lower jawline.

"Hands behind your head, or the next one makes you take a nap, pal. Besides, I need to get this over with quickly, got a nice anniversary dinner planned along with a real nice evening.", Spider-Man states, aiming his wrists at the unmasked man.

"Fine.", Mysterio says, doing as he was told when he stood back up. Spidey webbed his hands behind him as two more guards entered the scene. Spider-Man turned with the mystery man to face them.

"It's okay guys, your friendly neighborhood me is here to help. Might also wanna tell your buddies on the way that were all wrapped up."

Minutes later, when more police have arrived and they are about to take the criminal away, Spidey stops them for a second.

"Hey, wait a minute, I recognize him.", he crossed his arms, "Aren't you that old game-show host who I tangled with a while back? Ummm...Quentin Beck? I mean, the tricks and traps were cool, but still, why the fish bowl and the fake muscles?" A few people laughed at the mentioning of the ridiculous helmet.

"It's not a fish bowl!", he argued.

"Yeah, yeah. Take him away.", he waved and moved out of their way.

"You haven't seen the last of Mysterio!"

"Yeah, that's what they all say."

 

THE JAZZ ROOM CLUB, OUTSIDE, NIGHTTIME

Peter ran out of the alley and finished knoting his tie. He looked at the line outside his favorite Jazz Club and spotted his favorite redhead near the front, just two couples ahead of her. 

She waved to him and moved a bit to accommodate some space for him. MJ wore a red dress, black heels and a short black jacket. Peter wore a blue dress shirt, brown pants with a brown jacket, and some dress shoes.

"Hey, beautiful."

"Not looking so bad yourself, Pete.", she said, sending him a smile, "You could've been late-"

"But I wasn't, so... yeah.", he took her hand in his.

After they got inside, one of MJ's older co-waitresses led them to a table. The club was really busy tonight, so to make up for it, great and wild jazz roared in the background for everyone there.

"What'll it be for you two?", the waitress asked as she took out a notepad and pencil.

"A club sandwich and a coke for me.", Mary said.

"I'll have a Hawaiian Burger, fries, and a Dr. Pepper, please."

"Just a moment, y'all.", the waitress says, writing the last of it down. She walks away.

They both face each other and look into their eyes. Before they knew it, their meal was there. They thanked their server and got to eating.

"Anything interesting?", MJ asked, while taking a sip. Peter nods, "You gonna tell me or do I have to guess?" 

Pete takes a potato fry, dips in in ranch, and bites it.

"Nah, I won't make you guess. Some guy wearing a fish-bowl and with some pretty trippy gas. I thought I saw Dr. Octavius' claws, but it was just the gas tricking me.", he takes another fry and looks at the floor, "I know we saw him go down with the warehouse, but I still think he's out there. The police never found a body... Maybe it's for the best that I just forget about him. It's hard though."

MJ sighs.

"I get it Pete, I do. Anyhow, I got the results back."

"Oh, yeah. How'd it go?", Peter asked.

"I'm pregnant!", she says with a smile of excitement. Peter couldn't have been more enthused. He reached for her hand and rubbed his thumb across her knuckles.

"I'm so happy. Oh, MJ, you're gonna make the best mother ever. Do you know the gender yet?", he asks before taking a bite of his burger.

"Not yet, just another month before I'll know for sure. How's the moving coming along? I already cleared out some space for you."

"Good, good. I'll be packing the final backpack when I get back. I'm giving the rest to a nearby shelter. After that I'll just swing on by to your place.", he answers with a playful nudge from his foot to hers. 

"By the way...", he now takes a sip from his drink and puts it back on the table, "Any thoughts on the beard?"

She reaches for his chin and stroked the facial hair.

"I think it suits you... it gives off a manliness factor to me. Just don't let it get out of control."

"Hey, is it okay if we go to May's tomorrow? It's been a while since I checked up on her."

She smiled again.

"Of course! I always love spending time with her too."

"It's a done deal then. Heh."

They spend another hour just talking with each other about everything current, the jazz still going on in the background. Peter payed and left the waitress a tip. When they left the club, he called a cab for her and gave her a kiss before she got inside and drove off to her place. 

Pete walked along the sidewalks, hands in pockets. After 10 minutes of wandering, he went into an alley and undressed into his red and blue suit. He pulled the mask over his head and tucked his civilian clothes into bag that he slung over his shoulder.

He zipped out of there and enjoyed his swing back to his apartment building.

 

DITKOVICH OWNED APARTMENT BUILDING 

He walked up the stairs for what was probably his last time there. He unlocked the door and opened it with ease. He looked around his soon-to-be former room and saw the last bag that needed to be packed. He got the work done a few minutes later. He put both packs around his arms and closed the door behind him. He took a few steps forward and knocked on the door across the small hallway.

It opened and he saw Ursula in front of him with Mr. Ditkovich somewhere back there. She hugged him.

"Hey, Pete!"

"Hey, is your father here or-?", he sees Ditkovich walk up to him and they shake hands.

"Like new beard! Good to see you. This last day here? If so, where's final rent? You're still late.", he stated.

Peter nods and hands an envelope past Ursula to his landlord. The older man pockets it and looks back to Peter.

"I guess this is bye for now. Oh, and before I forget! Mr. Ditkovich, I never really got to thank you for your 'Good Man and Good Woman' speech you gave me a few years back. Its really helped me out."

"You're welcome, boy.", he places a hand on Parker's shoulder, "But I must insist, this cannot be last time we see each other. You at least come for my daughter's cookies with lucky woman. We will not say bye now, instead, a see you later?"

"You bet'cha.", Peter says as he also hands over the keys. Ditkovich smiles and walks away now.

"Hey. Ursula?"

"Yes, Pete?", she answered.

"Um, I left some stuff I don't need anymore back in my room. Do you mind giving it to the shelter nearby?"

"Sure, I'll have some people do it tomorrow. See ya!"

"Yep!", he waves and walks down the stairs. He exits the building and leaves the area. 

 

MJ's APARTMENT COMPLEX, MIDNIGHT

He arrived at MJ's place and took out the key she gave him last year. Strange how he never had the time until now to move in with her. 

He unlocks the door and turns the light on. It's bright and also quiet. He places his bags near the entrance. He spots the shoes and takes his off. He places his coat on the rack and puts his key-set with hers. He opened her fridge and took out a bottle of water. He drank it, crushed it, and threw it into the recycling can. 

He went to her bathroom and brushed his teeth. After that, he turned the main room's light off. As he stepped in the doorway, he saw her asleep and clearly bare under the covers. It was a strange rule she had: no clothes in the bedroom.

He stripped down and folded his clothes. Placing them next to her bed. He lifted the blankets and got in. He put himself behind her and put both arms around her, pulling the back of her body against his front. And he too, fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writing this. Something that the Raimi moves had that I could always associate them with was being a Peter Parker story, not really a Spider-Man story. It's something I've always admired about them. And that's exactly what this story is, a Peter Parker story.
> 
> Find me as Jack on AMALGAM STUDIOZ or on Twitter as @lecobboibeeboop


	3. Even heroes need rescuing, every now and then

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hhgeduevfhrhdevfh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, so, I'm writing smut now...

THE RAFT, SUPERMAX PRISON

The alarm horns blared in the background as spotlights scan the ground around them. On a roof next to the prison's outer wall, a roof access door flung open as an old, bald man ran out. He pulled out the pistol sticking out of his back pocket. Officers ran up the stairs when he took some shots at them. He hits the man in the front and the body falls back on his other comrades, sending them all tumbling down the stairs. The old man slams the door closed, pulls out a key in his other pocket, and locks the door.

He runs to the edge of the building and whistles out. Several feet in front of him lies the Bay of Manhattan, the water then suddenly shifts direction towards the old man. It spills onto the island and raises like a snake. It drops out a small metal piece.

"Took you long enough, Bench.", the old man states as he picks up the mysterious component and sticks it in the back of his orange prison jumpsuit.

"So, did O'hirn accept?", the water asks.

Just then, below them in the same building, a giant muscular man in a Rhino-like suit busts through a wall, a few guards go flying along withe the debris.

"See for yourself."

"Yeah, but what about that special effects guy, ya'know, from the bank heist?"

The old mans long wrinkled finger points to the hulking mass under them, attacking security.

"Look at that man on Rhino's back, that would be our Mr. Beck."

"Sweet, so we goin' now?", the water structure asks.

The old man rolls back the sleeve covering his right wrist and slaps is hand down on a watch-like device. The back of his jumpsuit rips open and 38 giant metal blades hover behind the man and form wings.

"Yes.", he says as he leaps off of the building, wings spreading as he does, and flies off, laughing as he does. The water shoots out to the bay and makes an ice bridge for O'hirn and his passenger to run along.

 

MJ'S APARTMENT COMPLEX, EARLY MORNING

Peter's eyes slowly and shakely open. MJ is curled up in a ball with her back still against him. He starts to move when MJ keeps his hands there, around both of her... oh. OH...

"Please, let's just stay like this for a few more minutes, you feel so comfy...", she lazily whispers to him, clearly still half asleep.

"Come on, MJ. You know I have to go out on my morning patrol."

"Pleease! You can turn on the radio and if it's serious, you can go..."

"Pfft, fine. I guess I can stay for a bit longer.", Pete said defeated as he got his hands free. He reaches over to her nightstand and flips on the radio. As soon as he turns it on it starts blasting out a voice.

-Kzzt-"Repeat, what was that dispacher?"-Kzzt-

-Kzzt-"Patrol car 67, three convicts broke out of The Raft. Now considered very armed and very dangerous. No current knowledge on their whereabouts. Over."-Kzzt-

Peter shuts off the scanner and looks at MJ.

"Sorry, but I have to go out there and find them.", Parker told her.

"No, you don't, they said they don't know where they are, so it would just be a waste of time. Pete, just hold out until they show up. Then you get them."

Peter, rubs his eyes and stretches.

"I'll go make breakfast.", he says. But before he can get up, MJ rolls on top of him.

"Not hungry, besides...", she has that look in her eye, "... we have a few hours to kill until we have to leave. And I'm in the mood."

Peter's face is as red a tomato.

Alrighty then...

MJ lifts herself up, stradling his waist and notices how hard he is. She sticks her tongue out and lines herself up with him. She lowers down slowly, head raised and eyes shut, she accidentally bites her tongue. 

Not minding it, she looks down at Peter, who looks like he's in heaven. He grunts when he's finally fully buried in her folds. She guides his hands to her waist and places her's behind her, resting them on his upper legs. She raises her body slowly and lightly slaps it back down against him. She throws her head back and keeps repeating the motion.

Up and down, up and down. 

She quickens her pace, soon their both breathing heavily. Skin smacking skin. He grips her waist harder and starts thrusting up to match her pace. He loves all the sounds she's making now. Her repeating his name over and over, her grunts, her whimpers, and her moans. 

She slams herself against him one last time and keeps them like this for a few more seconds as she came. She's panting now, gasping for all the air she can get. She looks down at him.

"Should we stop?", he asks, worried because he doesn't want to hurt her. She smiles and shakes her head.

"Your turn..." she responds as she starts grinding against him, her hands on his shoulders now.

Peter bites down on his lip, this is such a turn on for MJ to keep going. And damn it, she does.

 

MIDDAY

Peter and MJ leave the complex and she calls a cab for them, even though Pete offered for them to swing to his Aunt's house. 

As they drove off, police cars went racing by. MJ had to stop him from getting out of the car.

"It's okay, whatever it is, they can handle it without you for a morning, right?", she asks, looking at him with seriousness.

Peter let loose and sighed.

Yeah, they can do a bit without him, right?

 

MAY PARKER'S APARTMENT BUILDING

They get there and noticed something off. There were the emergency response vehicles they saw a few minutes before, and May's building and the two next to them on fire. Peter's head snapped to Watson and she nodded.

"Go."

The cab stops and Peter sprints into a nearby alley, he rips his clothes open, tosses his glasses to the side, and shoves the mask on. Spider-Man leaps out of the alley and lands near an emergency responder.

"Spidey! Where were you?! A firefighter shouts.

"On my way, what happened?"

"Some young idiot decided that lighting a bong near a lit stove was a great idea. We've got two buildings cleared, we're working on the last, but I have men and civi's still stuck in there."

Spider-Man nods and evaluates the situation. He starts running to the building.

"Tell your people that as soon as they're out, to back away, this'll give any minute now.", he calls back.

He punches through debris covering the door and searches the bottom floor. He sees a fireman trying to lift a fallen piece of wood off of some people. Spidey moves the responder out of the way and tosses the chunk to the side. 

He works his way floor by floor, helping others out until he's at the top floor. May's the last one left.

"MAY! MAY PARKER!", he takes a running start and breaks through the door and sees her curled up in the corner, her rosary and Bible in hand, repeating the prayer Our Father. He runs to her and sees that she has her mouth covered, good, she isn't breathing in any smoke so far.

He then quickly noticed a problem, the building started to shake. He can't toss her out the window with him, she's too old for that. She's far too old for any of this. They'll have to take the stairs.

He puts a hand on her arm and shakes her.

"Ma'am, we need to go, now!"

"But all my pictures of my Ben-"

"Ma'am, please! We need to go, I'm sorry, but we have to!", he says arms open. She nodds and he picks her up in his arms. He runs out of her apartment and takes them down the stairs, running.

"Come on, come on, COME ON!" He shouts, trying to run down faster. He dodges falling pieces of wood and metal, his Aunt seems to be doing fine. They get to the ground floor and he runs out of the building and hands her to another person.

"Hey, the manager's still in there!", a tenant yells, looking for the man.

"FUCK!", Spider-Man shouts as he turns around and runs back, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fu-". His voice disappears as he runs back inside.

He runs past the stairs and hops over the counter in the main lobby, and there another man is. He hears the building shifting again. It sounds like pieces are flying through the floors above him. He sees a fireman close to the door.

"Here!" Spider-Man says as he flung the unconscious man at the firefighter. 

His spider-sense went wild.

"RUN!!!", Peter said as a giant pipe flew through the floor above and plunged through his side, pinning him to the floor. He screamed in pain. He saw nobody was left there.

He did his job. He didn't think it would end like this, death by crushing, but you don't get to choose your death, do you? They're safe. God, he hopes they're safe. He takes off his mask and takes a deep breath.

The building collapses on him.

 

 

 

...

 

 

 

It's been an hour since the building went down on him. Somehow, he's still alive, but he's still crushed. So nothing new there. That and a pipe still through him. He doesn't know where his mask is. He lets his head rest against against a plank behind his head. His arm is stuck raised up, trapped by concrete. The concrete and wood that is also over his chest.

 

 

 

...

 

 

Another hour passes like this, waiting for the blood loss to take him, but he feels the building parts above him weigh down even more. Any more pressure and he's sure his ribs will crack and his lungs are crushed. It then gets lighter and lighter for the next few minutes, he can hear people working above him. A few seconds later he hears them get closer and sunlight suddenly appears through the cracks.

"Hey! I can see his hand, over here!", Whoever it is, they're right above them. Above the trapped superhuman, four firefighters grab the edges of a large chunk of floor that's right next to the hand.

"On three. One. Two. Three!", they all grunt as they lift the rubble off of Spider-Man and safely move it away. One fireman walks away to get something. The other three peer down to see a bloodied and bearded man.

"Hey guys, come here much?", Peter says weakly, and then harshly coughs, "Coughing's never a good sign...", he whispers to himself. 

"Piece of metal doesn't look like it's hit any major organs. It should be okay to pull him out, as long as we don't do it too fast."

"Wait, before you guys pull him out-", a firefighter says as he pulls out something from his pocket, Parker is afraid that he'll take a picture and make some easy cash, "-give hime this."

Peter looks at the man's hand and sees his mask. It's torn and missing a lense, but it should still cover his identity. He passes it down the Peter and the web-slinger covers his face.

"Thank you...", Peter said. The man nods. And they all slowly pull him free of the pipe. He's raised up and out of the hole, he looks to his side and sees people lining the streets behind police bariers. They look at his limp body being placed on a mobile gourney. They're worried, but they don't have to be.

He slowly lifts his arm and gives the citizens a thumb up. They cheer.

As he's being carted to the ambulance the man who gave him his mask walked alongside.

"Don't worry, Spider-Man. I have some trustworthy people in the hospital."

Peter reaches out and shakes the man's hand. He's loaded into the vehicle, the firefighter and some EMTs get inside too and close the doors. The sirens sound out and they drive off.

Behind the police barriers stand MJ and Aunt May, the older woman in the younger's arms. A few seconds later, her phone rings. It's Parker. She picks up immediately.

"Peter! Are you okay?!", she screams into the tiny mobile phone.

"Yes, I'm fine, just going to the hospital, please bring May with you. I think it's time she knew."

"Peter, are you sure? She'll have a heart attack."

"MJ, please."

She hung up on him. He's done this to her time and time again. Put himself, their relationship, and love in danger over and over again. She's always hated it. But she can't stay mad at him. Hopefully this will be the last time he does it. Hopefully.

"MJ... MJ?", May asked.

MJ snapped out of it.

"Yes?"

"Was that Peter on the line?"

"Yes, it was. He wants to talk with us. Here, come with me."

 

NEW YORK PRESBYTERIAN HOSPITAL, ER

They had to wait for a few hours because surgery was being operated on a "mystery patient". Soon, MJ and Aunt May were led to Peter's room. A firefighter opened the door for them. Peter was on a reclined bed with machines around him.

"Hey, Aunt May, I got a bit hurt. Sorry." She walked over to him and gave a hug."

"Uh, Ma'am..."

"Ow ow ow ow ow ow."

"Oh thank you, Peter! I'm so happy you're not gone. It would be too soon, especially how long you've been doing this...", she let out a tear as she hugged him a little bit tighter.

"Ow. Wait, you knew?", she sat down on the side of his bed.

"Of course I knew. When you told me about what really happened with with Ben, and how you acted, and that Spider-Man was gone. He showed up again after I told you about decisions, and how there was a hero in all of us. And over these past few years I've always been proud of you. MJ told me along the way about you two having a child soon. And I'm so happy. I truly am Peter. You're going to make a lovely couple of parents."

"Thanks, Aunt May... speaking of, where's MJ?"

Outside the room, MJ was sitting on the floor, head against the door. She can't stand to see him like this. Not anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope y'all liked it. So I'm back to writing, writer's block be damned, and I hope to see y'all soon. Next time: the villlains!  
> Find me as lecobboibeebop on Twitter and as Jack on AMALGAM STUDIOZ.  
> Bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Check bottom for the fate of this book

LAVO NIGHTCLUB, NIGHTTIME, TWO WEEKS LATER

Max Dillon stumbles and trips. Kind of a metaphor for his whole life. Anywho, he gets back up and starts running.

"We said stop!", the policeman shouts again. But Max didn't listen, he kept going. He pushed himself past several people who were waiting in line for the enterance, "Somebody stop that man!"

The bouncer takes notice and tries to grab the blond man, but fails as he slides under his legs. He runs further into the club and squeezes himself between crowds of people. After a while of waiting for the police to move this section of the club, he heads past the main stand as people start jumping around to to the club doing normal club things.

He finds his friends towards the rear side of the club. He waves to them and sees his girlfriend.

"Hey, Sally!", he said as he places a hand on the back of her head and pulls her in for a quick kiss. She giggled for a second and traced her hand along his left arm.

"Hey yourself.", she says as she looks him up and down and winks.

Max Dillon was a brillaint, though socially awkward, college student at Empire State University. He was always being bullied by others, at least until he met Sally. As they hung out more and more, he was eventually introduced to her friends, the bad crowd. They liked to cause trouble, and Max eventually became one of them, and in one go, got rid of whatever bright future he had ahead of him.

He became on of those live fast, die young kind of people.

"So what were you doin' that got the attention of the fuzz?"

"What?"

"The fuzz."

"What fuzz?", he asked again as he robbed a drink of of a waiter's passing tray and took a swig. She takes it from him and moves his head in the direction of the officers questioning attendants.

"Oh them, yeah. Hey do you remember that fire from a little bit back?"

"Yeah."

"Good."

"Wait, why is that good?"

"No reason. Remember that they said it was a bong that started the fire?"

"Yeah, wait, you know who did it?"

"Well, what if I told you it wasn't a bong that lit the fire? What if I told you that I went behind the building, opened the gas valves, and dropped a match in there, as a prank? Heh, it's funny right? You should have seen the looks on their faces, heck, even Spider-Man got involved, isn't that awesome! Ha!"

Her brows make that shape he doesn't like. She slaps him hard across the face, making him stumble back a step. He rubbed his now red cheek.

"Ow, huh, that's my face. Ow."

"Max you idiot! That's not funny at all, someone could have died!", she placed her hands on her hips, "If you're gonna be like that, then we don't need to be together."

"Wait, Sally! I didn't mean to hurt anyone.", he puts his hands on her arms, "Pease, Sally, I can do better, I don't know how I'll make it up but I'll try-", she brushes both of his hands off her arms and jobs her finger at his chest.

"This still doesn't make it right, sure spray painting things, skateboarding, prank calls, stuff like that, that's fun. But this, Max, almost committing murder doesn't make it better than committing it. It was your decision. And here's mine, we're through.", she says as she shoves him back.

"Sally, wait!-", he calls.

"Sorry, Max.", she takes a breath, "Hey, officers! Over here, I found the guy you're lookin' for!"

"Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit shit SHIT!!!", he yells as he shoved people out of the way so he could escape.

She ducks, dodges, spins, slides, pushes, and darts his way past people. This place had to have a back door.

He scans the room for a second, eyes darting everywhere to find an exit. Far left, past a bunch of jumping people, leaping as if their lives depend on it.

He got past them as the music beat got louder. He accidentally bumped into a big guy right next to the exit.

"Watch where you're goin', shrimp!", he says as he turns around and smacks Dillon hard. Dillon backs up.

"Sorry, bud.", he quickly got to the door and flung it open. He runs through and looks at the stuff around him. He sees an old mop sticking out of a trash can and closed the door. He uses the mop to brace the handle.

A few minutes past and it is now raining hard, and Max's clothes are soaked. He spots a bar a few feet away and decided to make a "pit-stop." When he got inside, he found a stool then slumled against the counter.

"Rough time?", the man behind the bar asked. Max raised his eyebrows and let out a sigh.

"Yeah. I got dumped, really sucks. But, hey, there's a lot more fish in the see, ain't I right?"

"That you are, pal. Anything I can get you?"

Max rubs the back of his neck as he looks at the options on the wall.

"Uh, anything that'll make the pain stop for a bit would be generous."

"Gimme a sec."

 

Max leaves the bar sumbling around. The booze clearly didn't make things better, it only made his emotions escalate.

"So so stupid!", he said to himself, speech slurred, the rain poured down harder than before he entered, "Oh God, I'm so stupid!"

He crossed the street, a few cars almost hitting him. He lifted his arms in frustration, "AGH!", he then places one against a brick-built building and uses the other to cover his face, "Why, Sally? You bitch!" He huffs for a second to calm down and looks to the sky, letting the rain hit his face as he closed his eyes.

He opens them and sees his name in big blue letters on the top of a building. He looks ahead and sees a ladder leading to the roof. He places his hands on it and hesitates for a second.

He starts climbing. When he gets to the top of the ladder he stops, but the gets on the roof. He looked to where the letters were.

'MAXIMUM SHOCK' were the neon blue words he saw.

It was an electric billboard, not what he wanted to find. He grunts in anger. He looks around and finds an empty bottle. He picks it up and tosses it once in his hand, then he turns his attention to the billboard.

He throws it at the 'C' and the letter cracks. Neon particles fly into his face and burns him.

"AAAHHHH!!!!", lighting stikes the back of the billboard and neon particles from every letter spray forward in a beautiful array. Board explodes and Max falls of the edge of the building. 

But before even a second passes, and large bolt of lighting strikes him midair. It courses through his body and mixes in with the neon and other electric particles in his body.

He continues falling, but doesn't hit the ground, he just floats there. Max looks at his now blue form and screams in terror, releasing a huge amount of energy in the process.

 

ADRIAN TOMBES' LAIR, SECONDS BEFORE

The old man from the prison break is working on some sort of suit, the sword-like wings folded up behind it. The lights shut off. He takes off a pair of welding goggles he was using and looks around.

"Boss! I think the generator blew!", Rhino calls from outside the man's workshop.

"Hmm..."

 

TIMES SQUARE, SECONDS BEFORE

Spider-Man swings past a billboard, earlier today, he was let out from the hospital, but he hasn't seen MJ that entire time. Maybe she was just to worried. But he would be too if he-

The entire square shuts off. Billboards, cars, lights, buildings, etc.

"That's odd..."

 

NEW YORK, MORNING

All hell broke loose, the city was chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be honest, and choose you answer carefully.  
> A) I continue this  
> B) I live up to my name and put out one shots that people might actually read
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope Sam Raimi takes Avi up on his offer and makes an animated Spider-Man 4 for real. You can give find my lazy ass on Twitter as lecobboibeebop or my overworked glutes on AMALGAM STUDIOZ as Jack
> 
> Love y'all, keep on rockin' and writin'.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but not sorry for the spiderverse intro dialogue.
> 
> See ya when I go in with chapter 1.  
> Find me at AMALGAM STUDIOZ YouTube and as lecobboibeebop on Twitter.


End file.
